Baby Saga (SSJJ)
The Baby Saga is the ninth saga of Dragon Ball Advanced and second of the Grand Tour Arc, which details Kid Goku, Pan, Trunks, Mai, and Goten collecting the Black Star Dragon Balls before the earth explodes. Plot Arrival on Planet M-2 Continuing on from the previous saga; Goten and Pan have just destroyed Ribet and Trunks freed himself and Goku from Bizu after the sleeping gas wore off. Trunks punches Bizu but is turned into Metal by General Rilldo while Goku is recaptured and Goten is knocked out by sleeping gas. Pan grabs Goten and flees from the Machine Mutants while Trunks and Goku are taken. Heartbroken; Pan thinks of away to save Goku and Trunks and attempts to infiltrate the machine base but is almost caught forcing her to use a disguise. Meanwhile, the robots scan Goku's power as Rilldo has Bizu repaired and orders him to go with the Sigma Force to capture Pan as he downloads information on the Dragon Team from Goku. Pan has joined a group of robots identical to her disguise and they are going through wall one at a time. She tries to get away from the line, but is ultimately forced to try and go through but fails. She feigns defection to maintain her cover and is throw her in a room of defective robots and learns these machines a defective because they have emotions. Meanwhile; Rilldo learns that Pan is in the base and orders to be dealt with by Natt. However, instead he activates Hanna a former member of the Sigma Force who was deemed defective after absorbing Metalman. Hanna activates and destroys the other defective machines while it attacks Pan and destroys the Robot suit. It continues to attack her and uses Lava Spit on Pan in attempt to kill her, but she dodges it and is hit by a ki-powered missile. They fight evenly with each and knock each other into the wall. Giru comes looking for her and tries to open the doors, but is absorbed by Hanna after she use her merge ability to permanently fuse with the Metalman. Hanna uses her machine gun to try and pepper Pan, but each bullet misses as Pan punches Hanna. However, she isn't fazed and is almost hit by Hanna's Exhaust Flash before Pan gives into her anger and uses Maiden's Rage. Hanna is damaged and is amazed by her power; she asks why she is in the base and Pan explains everything to her. While Pan explains her story to Hanna; Goku awakens causing the Machines to go crazy. Goku breaks free from the machines and scolds Sigma Force for mocking his daughter before deciding her heard enough and begins to assault each of them. Believing Goku to be outmatched because of downloading all his of moves, Rilldo goes to collecting Giru and decorate him with medal. He learns that Giru went to the Defected Machines to try and is told by a Machine Mutant that he went their to try to "fix" them. As he approaches the door; Pan and Hanna destroy door and are attack General Rilldo, but he easily overpowered both of them and threatens to kill Pan even she didn't expel Giru calling him T2006. Hanna caves in and expels him as they remain on the ground defeated. Realising they are not permitted to kill Goku; the three warriors prepare him for Dr. Myuu, but Goku punches Nezi in the stomach. Goku pretends to be hurt, but attacks them with energy blasts only for them to toy with him for a while until Goku manages to destroy their hiding place; causing them to result to killing him. However, Goku power-ups into Kaio-ken x2 and tells them that he is getting super serious now. After overpowering them; the machines fuse into the Super Mega Cannon Sigma after Goku damages Bizu with X2 Kaio-Ken Kamehameha. They fight evenly with each other and is sent away by Super Sigma's arms extension and sends him into a cliff. Goku isn't impressed with the additional strength and he headbutts Goku before being mocked for the lack of speed. Super Sigma uses his Flying Formation and is able to fly after him before using Super Sigma Laser on him. Goku dodges the laser before being hit by Super Sigma's Aerial Attack. However, Goku grabs him by wings and attempts to pull them off similar to how Vegeta tore off Android 19's hands, but fails as Super Sigma creates extends a drill and attempts to rip Goku apart. Goku manages to get away and uses Afterimage Technique in order to confuse him, but Super Sigma uses Sigma Bombardment to fire missiles in every direction and nearly hits Goku with it as he dodges the missile. As the area is levelled and peppered; Goku kicks Super Sigma in side and sends him into the ground. Goku grabs Super Sigma by the arm and swings him around before letting him flying into the entrance of base. Goku fires his Super Kamehameha at him and destroys most of the base, but Super Sigma was able to escape in time and lands in the forest were Goku pursues him and Super Sigma uses circular saws to try cut Goku, but he only manages to sever several trees before Goku Death Slicer to sever Super Sigma's arm. Just as Sigma is about attack again; the energy disc comes back and severs his wrist. Goku destroys the destructo disc before attempting to leave, but Sigma attacks with his laser and manages to hit Goku, but he withstands the attack. Goku reveals that he was never at his Full Power even when he used Kaio-Ken and unleashes his true power before charging at Sigma and using Super God Fist on him; destroying his head - finally putting an end to the Machine Mutant. Chapters Trouble of M-2 *273 - Planet M-2! A Checkered Past! *274 - Pan's Gambit! Goku Super Serious *275 - Goku vs. Sigma Force! *276 - Search for the Dragon Balls! *277 - Hanna's Emotions *278 - Goten Faces Rilldo *279 - Rilldo Transformation *280 - Family Kamehameha! The End of Rilldo Baby *281 - A Secret Revealed! The Baby Secret *282 - Grand Tour Resumes! Trouble at the Hospital!! *283 - Parasite Lost! *284 - Baby Takes Earth! *285 - Goku vs. Baby Vegeta *286 - Pulling a Tail! Uub Returns!! *287 - Goku's Transformation! A New Form! *289 - Super Saiyan 4!? *290 - Great Ape Baby!? *291 - The End of Baby Characters Battles *Trunks (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Bizu *Trunks (Super Saiyan 3) vs. General Rilldo *Pan vs. Hanna (Unnamed Metalman Absorbed/Giru Absorbed) *Goku vs. Nezi, Bizu, and Natt *Pan & Hanna (Giru Absorbed) vs. General Rilldo *Goku vs. Super Sigma (Base/Flying Formation)